


Sherlock's Apprentince

by Camille_Leviene



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Leviene/pseuds/Camille_Leviene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl named Lizzie finds a dead body in her garden the police work at the station leaving Lizzie to bother Sherlock and John, trying to help solve the serial killer who buries bodies at multiple houses across London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

John banged his shoulders against the walls trying to get up to the flat without dropping the bags from the store. He tried to shout out to Sherlock to get the door, no answer. He opened the door ready to  scold Sherlock, when a foul odor met his nose. John dropped his bags and stormed to the kitchen to find Sherlock poking at an eyeball in a boiling pot.

Sherlock looked up, “Hello John, did you get me special root powders? I figured so, since it took you more time than usual.”

Scoffing John cleared his throat. “Sherlock, didn’t we agree to warn each other when someone was up to something unusual, like boiling human eyes with weird Asian powders?” John just barely kept an even tone with Sherlock.

Sherlock murmured something in agreement, “But you see John this isn't a humans. Why would I boil a human with this stuff.” He gestured to the mess of spices on the counter and laughed. “No I suspect this is only a pigs eye, maybe a horse. I need it for the Winster case, you can called Lestrade and inform him it was the Uncle.”

“Sherlock, your spices are by the door. Remember this is temporary, me staying here, only until Mary gets back.” John went to the parlor to dial Lestrade, “Did you miss a call while I was out?”

“Yes, Lestrade called and left a message about a coffin in a garden with a dead body. Said there were a few cases like it recently,” Sherlock called from the kitchen.

“What do you think it’s a serial killer or just coincident?” John began to replay the message.

‘Sherlock, John, I know you’re there pick up the phone. No? Okay well there’s been a series of killings involving burying coffins of people who we believe are being murdered. Last one was at 321 Abbey Street.’

John jotted some notes down and turned to see Sherlock standing by the door adjusting his scarf. “So are you ready John. Lestrade left that five minutes ago, the police will still be there.”

John peered in the kitchen looking at the mess. “What about your eye? Shouldn’t we figure that out and close the Winster case first?”

Grabbing the keys and opening the door Sherlock absently replied, “ Oh I was right pig eye. It was the Uncle we can tell Lestrade when we see him at 321 Abbey Street.”

 


	2. The Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short will update in the next 24 hours

The two approached the house on Abbey street. “It’s be a quaint house if there weren't police swarming about the lawn,” John remarked and looked at Sherlock. “With Mary pregnant we are looking for a bigger place.”

Lestrade strode up to the pair, “Good to see you thought this case was interesting enough to come over here.”

Sherlock pulled on some gloves and strode over to the body. “Here we are Lestrade, investigating this case, so you got what you asked for. Oh and the Winster murder, it was his uncle who killed him.”

Lestrade shook his head and wondered over to where the other police were, filling out papers. Sherlock proceeded to look at the half open coffin. A young face peer half buried in dirt with scratches and bruising on the head and shoulders.

John brushed away some dirt from the neck. “I would say he was strangled by the bruising, but I can’t be positive there were drugs. We’ll have to call Molly tomorrow and ask her about her report. Anyway while you’re looking at the scene I think I’ll talk to the family see what I can find out.”


	3. Wait you're Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an interesting conversation and meets a fan.

John walked up to a girl sitting on the porch, “Pedestrians are supposed to be over there beyond the tape.” John tried to lead the girl away from the crime scene.

The girl pulled her arm away, “Listen this is my house, I found that body, and you aren’t wearing an uniform or badge so you’re not a cop. I am allowed here don’t push me out of my house!”

John sat by the girl, “It’s okay, why don’t you sit down and tell me what happened.” He patted the step beside him.

Lizzie stared at the step and shook her head. “I don’t want to sit down, everyone here keeps telling me to have a seat.” She paced at the base of the steps she looked at John, trying to judge him. “Listen, I already told the police my statement. If you have clearance you should be able to access it easily. Right Officer…”

John cleared his throat, “We’re more associated with the police, rather than police officers. We investigate murders and other criminal acts for individual people.”

Sherlock strolled up to John and Lizzie. “That’s not true, I’m a consulting detective and John helps with me cases. I solve peoples nasty problems, and occasionally I help the police.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened, “You’re Sherlock Holmes and that means you’re John Watson! No way, I follow your blog John. You two inspired me to become an investigative journalist,” Lizzie leaned in towards the two. “In that case I have something to show the two of you in my bedroom.” She grabbed their arms and pulled them into the house.

As they approached a room with a fluffy duvet and papers all around the floor, John cleared his throat. “Lizzie what do you want to show us,” He threw a distressed glance at Sherlock who was too caught up in the sudden excitement.


	4. Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie shares something with Sherlock and John.

She quickly closed the door and  threw the duvet of the bed, making John uncomfortable and Sherlock intrigued. She reached beneath the mattress and produced a rectangular box. She tossed it towards Sherlock, “Go on open it.”

Sherlock eyed the box, then Lizzie, then the box again. “Come on Sherlock, everyone here knows you’re smart. Now you can tell that’s a normal black box with a mystery inside. Here’s a hint, the mystery won’t bite you,” Lizzie explained.

Sherlock gave in and pushed the lid off, revealing folders of newspaper clippings, maps, and criminal records. “You said you wanted to be a investigative journalist?”

Lizzie squealed, “You really think my case file is that good, I’m so ecstatic. You and John are my heroes.” Lizzie threw her hands up in excitement.

Sherlock glanced up at Lizzie who was bouncing with excitement. “I wasn’t complimenting you, I asked a question. Which I am going to follow up with another question, why are you hiding your reports under the bed and not putting them on a table or wall?”

“Oh, I thought you meant something else my fault.” Lizzie nervously picked at her hair and answered Sherlocks questions. “Yes, I want to be an investigative journalist, but since my father is a police he doesn’t take kindly to the press especially ones who cover dangerous stories. I’m an only child and my father does everything to protect his girls, my mother and I. Since Mom left the country to visit her family in America Dad has kept a very close eye on me.”

John frowned as he looked at the conflicted young girl, “Lizzie you seem to love piecing together the murders and despite Sherlock’s lack of comments on the file they are fairly well done. Have you told your father you want to pursue this or are assuming what he would say?”

Lizzie shrugged, “I’ve brought it up a few times, but he made his opinion clear, so later this week when I pack the rest of my stuff and move into a flat with my college friends I can have a board or wall to pin everything up on.”

Sherlock tossed the files on the bed, “The file looked well enough for a student, working in their free time. What was the point of you dragging us up here, to read your file or get advice. I’m sorry we don’t give advice out to people.”

Lizzie looked at Sherlock curiously. “I thought it was obvious, three other bodies have turned up at houses like mine. A home of an officer whose wife has recently left for a vacation or visit somewhere out of the country. For them, these are sensitive and personal and I don’t think they’ll be able to get past that.” Lizzie saw she wasn’t making sense to the two men. “What I mean is I want your help to solve these murders. I know these men, their wives, their habits I’m a useful person and I want to find out who did this.” She walked up to both of them and stuck her hand out. “What do you say partners?”


End file.
